Electrical switches of the type concerned are known, i.e. having two rows of fixed contacts located in a casing and a pair of moving contacts movable by an operating member to make and break electrical connection between the fixed contacts of each row. In one construction, the operating member, together with the moving contacts, usually rides on the fixed contacts, which in general has been in use for a long time especially for slide switches. One of the problems lies in the smoothness of travel of the operating member.
The invention seeks to provide an improved electrical switch of this type in general.